


In Which the True Definition of "Post Apocalypse" is Contemplated

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, but really not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Cas hummed thoughtfully. “Does that mean we are currently in a post apocalypse?”
Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Kudos: 4





	In Which the True Definition of "Post Apocalypse" is Contemplated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 5, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/625653494109569024/au-gust-5-post-apocalypse-au)

“Dean,” Cas said thoughtfully from the backseat of the Impala. “While it may have been diverted, the intent was still to have had apocalypse come to pass already.”

Dean glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “Yeah, and?”

Cas hummed in contemplation. “Does that mean we are currently in a post apocalypse?”

Dean paused.

Sam looked up from his book.

“Huh,” Dean said.

“Maybe,” Sam ventured.

“Just a thought,” Cas said, and went back to looking out the window.


End file.
